Jumanji Go!
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: The game is real again... and the heroes need a new way of dealing with it. Fortunately Spencer already had a plan. Basically how I think the next movie should go.


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

I also don't know if this is how the fourth Jumanji will go or even if they will make one, but having seen Jumanji: the Next Level this is how I would do it.

Jumanji 4: Jumanji Go!

By, Clayton Overstreet

Spencer, Bethany, Fridge, and Martha stood staring as a herd of ostriches ran past Nora's diner. Spencer turned and called to his grandpa, "Uh, grandpa, we have to go take care of something."

Hitting on Nora he waved absently. "Yeah, whatever."

As they headed outside Fridge said nervously. "You know maybe those weren't from the game. Maybe a circus truck just crashed or someone's starting an ostrich farm…" He was interrupted as a man ran screaming in another direction, being chased by a fifty foot python. One of the reptile's massive coils brushed against a car, flipping it. "Or not."

Bethany sighed. "Anyone else kind of regretting breaking the game?"

Fridge said, "I'm thinking we didn't break it enough."

"Well now we have to fix it," Spencer said.

Martha looked at him. "Can you do that?"

"Maybe," he said. "I had a plan. I mean I didn't mean to get sucked inside again when I was working on it before. I hadn't even plugged it in."

"So what do we do?" Bethany asked.

"First we get to my place and get the game."

Fridge held up his hands. "Wait! Why? I mean okay so there are a few animals running loose. It's a problem, but they're just animals. We're not in Jumanji any more. The cops can just come in and shoot 'em, right?"

Spencer's face darkened. "Assuming the animals are all that's getting out."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well before I started fixing the game, I looked it up online. I found a document published by a woman named Sarah Parrish."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Martha asked. Up above a gigantic vulture the size of a small airplane screamed, making them all press back against the wall of the diner. They watched as it dove and disappeared behind a building. A moment later it rose again, something clutched in its claws.

"I think that's Mr. Perkins' Saint Bernard…" Bethany said.

Spencer went on, "The document was actually written by her husband, Alan Parrish."

Martha gasped. "The guy whose name was on Alex's tree house!"

Spencer nodded. "It was called 'The Secrets of Jumanji'. Now it reads like a fantasy novel, but basically the guy told a story about a board game he played when he was a kid and how it sucked him inside and spat him out decades later when some kids found it. Along with a bunch of animals and a crazy hunter named Van Pelt. They won and the whole thing went away, so there's no proof but…"

"Oh my god," Bethany said.

"I _hate_ that game," Fridge said. "So you're saying the bad guys could come out of the game too. Like Switchblade or those two brothers we impersonated."

Spencer looked at the others. "There's a whole world inside that game. And nobody is making moves, but they're all getting out. Not only that but… well Alan Parrish talked about some of the other things in Jumanji. It's not just everyday animals in there. Meat eating rhinos and oversized snakes aren't the half of it. He described monsters and… things we have no name for."

"Like flying bat-winged horses," Martha said.

"From what I read the game was different back then. Not like when Alex was there. No NPC characters or the feeling that time was not passing. Alan Parrish experienced every day he was there and learned a lot of things. Frankly I was planning on avoiding all of that nonsense. I figured if things could come out of the game…"

"You'd just turn yourself into Bravestone in real life," Martha said.

"I was stupid," he admitted.

Fridge said, "I still don't see why we have to do anything. Okay so one or two animals got out. There's no reason to think—" Suddenly the air filled with drums and above them the sky turned dark with swirling clouds and green lightning. Suddenly one struck a building, what had been an ordinary office building before. In a flash it was replaced with a tall tree covered with vines and crawling with monkeys. People were screaming and running as the monkeys began pelting them with their own poop. Fridge sagged and said, "I'll get the car."

000

They arrived at Spencer's place to find the front door gone, burst open from the inside. To their shock standing in the yard were two familiar faces. Ruby Roundhouse and Nigel. They got out of the car and recognition dawned on Ruby's face. "Spencer! There you are. Are you okay?"

"Martha?" He looked at her and then over at the real Martha.

"Martha? What are you talking about? It's me, mom!"

"Mom?!" He looked over at Nigel. "Nigel?"

"Nigel?" The man looked at them, no longer speaking with the familiar British accent. "Hell no! My name's Jeffrey."

"I think he's the repairman I called to fix the heat," "Spencer's Mom" said.

Spencer said, "Mom, when you were down there, did you mess with a broken video game console?"

She nodded. "Yes. And then…"

"Oy. Um, mom, you stay here. Bethany you explain things while I go down and check out the damage." He ran inside the house.

"Spencer, wait!" He ignored her, not even looking back.

000

An hour later "Ruby Roundhouse" sat on the couch looking shocked. Bethany had explained everything. Or at least told her and the repairman what had happened. Explaining it was a bit beyond her. They were watching TV and seeing reports on the animal attacks all over town and the way a jungle seemed to be springing up all over town.

The reporter was saying, "Police say that if you encounter these vines do not touch the flowers as they shoot poisonous barbs and the pods appear to be violently carnivorous…"

Spencer tromped up the stairs and everyone looked up at him. Fridge said, "Well?"

"I'm going with my original plan. I already did the programming. All I ned now are everybody's phones."  
"My phone?" Bethany screeched.

Spencer glared at her. "Yeah. Actually I'll just email it to you… Jeffrey, what's your address?"

"Me? Oh um…" He told Spencer.

"My phone's in the kitchen," his mom said. She got up and headed over quickly… so quickly she bumped into the edge of the doorway and cracked off a piece of wall. "Ack!"

Jeffrey stared. "Can I do stuff like that?"

"Probably not," Fridge said. "Depends on your avatar…"

She came back and Spencer sent he email. Their phones all chimed and they looked at the screens. Martha read, "The Jumanji App. A game for those who find that they have left their world behind." She looked at Spencer. "What did you do?"

"I programmed an App… or at least most of one… and then I just downloaded the game into it."

Bethany looked at Martha, "Your boyfriend is a mad scientist."

Outside there was a bellow and the sound of a car crash. Fridge said, "Whatever. So Spencer how do we make this stop for good?"

"Just hit play and we'll be given our instructions," he said. Taking a deep breath the four kids did so.

The air filled with the sound of drums. His mom and Jeffrey looked around in shock. Then they looked down at their phones. On the screen was a black circle. Suddenly neon green letters began to appear SCROLLING ACROSS THE CIRCLE. THE THREE JEWELS OF JUMANJI HAVE BEEN STOLEN. THE GEM OF JUMANJI F4ROM THE JAGUAR STATUE, THE SUNSTONE, AND THE RUBY HEART OF DARKNESS.

YOUR INSTRUCTIONS HERE ARE JUST THE SAME. COLLECT THE JEWELS AND THEN CALL OUT THE NAME.

Suddenly a screen appeared listing seven avatars. Fridge said, "Hey this time I get Bravestone! " He jammed his finger at the screen. Beep-beep. "Huh?" He tried it again. "Hey Spence, something's wrong…"

"Uh, it looks like that one's already taken."

"Well how'd that happen?"

"I sent it to Alex with an explanatory email," he said. "I guess he got it first.

"Aw man."

Bethany said, "Hey, he spent twenty years as the same guy. If Alex wants to be Bravestone he's more than earned it."

His mom said, "You say I'm Ruby Roundhouse? That's already taken too."

"Yeah, my guy's on here too." He poked the screen and got the same response.

"So what, I'm stuck as backpack guy again?"

Spencer shrugged. "It looks like he's still there. I didn't really program any other characters." He frowned. "Looks like the thief lady isn't here." (Note: the author wishes to admit that he only saw The Next Level one time and thus cannot actually remember said cat burglar's name. Perhaps if Martha/Ruby Roundhouse had kissed Spencer when he was her I would have remembered more.) "I'm more used to playing video games and Martha plays with me, so she might be better off with someone new. I did well with a new avatar last time, but maybe the rest of you should stick with what you know."

Bethany smirked at Fridge. "Or you could be Shelly again."

"No thanks. The two new guys besides Nigel are Irene Gale and… something I can't pronounce."

"Hikimbe "Digger" Oonakim," Spencer said.

Bethany punched the button and in a flash of green light she was suddenly her usual avatar. Fridge did the same.

Jeffrey looked at him in shock. "Dang man, did you shrink in the wash or something?"

"Shut up," he said.

Bethany looked at Spencer. "Which one do you want?" She narrowed her eyes. "You know I'll bet you looked at yourself naked last time."

Spencer blushed. "Well I mean…I had to take a bath…"

His mom narrowed her eyes. "Spencer, what's she talking about?"

"Nothing," they both chorused. Martha said, "I'm just kidding, I was a guy for like five minutes last time. That was more than enough."

"Martha, did you finally look at my—?" Bethany teased, Martha turning red.

They both clicked the screen. In a flash he and Martha suddenly whole new figures. Fridge stared and said, "Aw man that just ain't right."

"I know," Bethany said, rubbing her beard. "So unfair."

Martha had transformed into a busty blond woman in an explorer's outfit. The shorts were almost up to her butt, just like Spencer's mom. Her chest was literally busting out of her bra. She must have been an H cup. She stood almost six feet tall and under her pith helmet her hair hung in a golden waterfall down to her legs. "Wow." Her voice sounded musical. Looking down she said, "Yikes! How am I even standing up with these things?"

"Does your mother know you're dressed like that?" Spencer's mom asked. Jeffrey said,

"You're legal, right? Cause if not I am in so much trouble."

Spencer now stood nearly eight feet and bulged with muscles like someone had stuck rocks under his skin He had a head full of black dreadlocks and his skin was dark enough he looked like he might be made of shadow. His only clothes were some ragged pants and two chains manacled to his arms, but broken. On his back were a large pick and a shovel. When he spoke his voice shook the room rumbling like an avalanche. "Did you all shrink?"

Fridge frowned. "I never thought I'd say this, but I miss Bravestone."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well Spencer's mom… can we call you Karen?" Bethany said, since the author was not sure if they even mentioned her name in the movie.

"Uh sure… is that really you Bethany?"

"Yeah, totally. I know he's not much to look at but I so make this work. Plus like, Shelly is super smart. Here, check this out." She reached up to touch her chest. She paused and looked at Martha. "Should I be happy or sad that maybe my boobs are still totally bigger than yours?"

"Sad," the men all said.

She shrugged. "Meh." Tapping her chest she paused as her stats appeared. Jeffrey and Karen jumped.

"What is that?"

Jeffrey said, "It looks like it lists his… her… the character's abilities."

"Good guess," Spencer said. "Looks like someone else might actually be good at this. Finally."

"Hey!" All the others except his mom said indignantly. He shrugged.

Bethany said, "Uh, looks about the same as before except now I have a degree in anthropology… whatever that is."

"The study of people and cultures," Spencer said. "Looks like they took endurance off your weakness list."

"Great. Now that we're someplace where we can call a cab."

The others checked their stats too. Ruby Roundhouse had added guns to her potential weapons. His mom said, "What is dance fighting?"

"You got any music downloaded into your phone? Good. I'd set it up so you can call up your play list whenever you need it. We'll let you know when."

"Nigel" was next. "Looks like my skills include exposition, driving, sailing, and flying. My weaknesses are blow darts and… cowardice? What's that supposed to mean."

Fridge slapped his chest. "Counts yourself lucky. Cake makes me explode. Literally." He frowned. "Zoology, linguistics… break dancing? Weaknesses… bad air? Great. Just great. Now we're in a city I have to worry about smog? You're kidding me. What, will smoking a cigarette melt my face off?"

"Are you smoking?" Karen asked.

"No," he said quickly.

Spencer checked his stats. "Digger's strengths include… strength. Endurance. Digging. Magic. Weaknesses: whips…" He paused and looked at his back. There were a lot of long scars. "Am I a slave?"

"Aw hell no," Fridge said. "On second thought Spence, you can keep it. I'll stick to… lugging this backpack around…" They saw his looks. "Okay, I'm aware of the irony. Let's drop it."

Martha nervously reached up and squeezed her breast. She saw Spencer's ace and said, "Don't even think about it." Then she read her name and said, "Apparently I'm Sapphire Argent, Gemologist. My abilities include gem polishing, appraisals, antiquities, black market sales, seduction, and poisoning." She frowned. "I think I may be some kind of bad guy. My weaknesses include animal dander and reptiles." They all paused as on the screen the news showed a car being chomped on by a gigantic crocodile.

Spencer said, "Okay we've got our characters. I don't suppose anyone's got an envelope with the letter we were sent again." They all looked. "Bravestone probably has it."

"Why don't' we just ask Nigel?" Bethany asked.

Jeffrey blinked. "That's me right? How am I supposed to know what's going on?"

"One of your skills is exposition," Fridge said.

"So, it's not like I know…" His face suddenly changed into a bright smile and he spoke with a familiar English accent. "Some weeks ago an escaped slave named Digger came to me. He had been helped to escape with the black marketer Sapphire Argent. Deep in an illegal mine in Jumanji they found the dark heart, a ruby that can open the way between worlds. When combined with the other two gems. Worse, whomsoever holds any of the gems while the dark heart is exposed to the light of the full moon will gain the power of gods. So it is we have come to Doctor Bravestone and his heroic associates to once again save not only Jumanji, but all the world from these evildoers." Suddenly the whole world swirled around them.

"Id this that cut scene you mentioned?" Karen asked.

They watched as "Digger" found the ruby. Nearby three evil looking men were laughing and drinking. Bethany said, "Hey that's that Switchblade guy who killed us last time."

Karen was aghast. "He killed you?"

"Blew us up with a rocket launcher cause Bravestone made out with his wife," Fridge said.

She looked at her son's hulking form. "Which was you?"

"Actually it was grandpa that time," he said quickly.

Martha's character showed up. She began to harangue the men saying they could not just destroy Jumanji. That dark forces were involved. One of them, who looked like a shaman, stood up and slapped her. She fell and the third guy, who looked like Nigel but with a scar over his left eye, kicked her.

Digger suddenly snapped his chains and grabbed the ruby from the wall and barreled through them like a football player. Fridge was duly impressed. He scooped up the gorgeous blond and ran for it. Only he dropped the ruby along the way.

"See," Fridge said. "I'm not the only one who goes dropping mystical gems."

"They came to me knowing that I knew how to contact Dr. Bravestone and the rest of you." He turned and slapped a hand on Mouse's shoulder. "I am especially grateful to see you again my diminutive friend."

"Yeah, I'm a pip," Fridge grumbled. "Get your hands off me."

Jeffrey briefly reasserted himself. "Sorry, I don't know why I did that."

"The full moon is tomorrow night," Bethany said, checking her phone. "So wait, if we have the gems does that mean we become gods?"

Spencer said, "Sure, if you want to see the whole world sucked up by Jumanji's jungle,"

"Yeah, uh no thanks. I've been in plenty of jungles, but I so would rather have the option of going to the mall. Besides there is like no place in Jumanji to plug in a cell phone charger."

Martha said, "So how do we win the game?"

Jeffrey switched to Nigel again. "Retrieve the jewels, defeat your foes. Send Jumanji back to where it goes. But if you fail I'll say in verse, the world will know Jumanji's curse. Because this time it's not the same, for my friends, it's no longer just a game."

"That is some messed up stuff right there," Fridge grumbled.

Nigel smiled. "Then maybe next time you shouldn't try smashing the game with a bowling ball." He shook it off. "How did I know all that?"

Bethany said, You get used to it… hey check it out. It looks like the game has a map function." She touched the screen. "Anyone else seeing this? It's a map of the town with these little blinking lights… green, yellow, and red…"

"Yeah, I got it too," Martha said. The others confirmed.

"Well if you all got maps, what am I supposed to do?"

"Nigel" spoke up again. "To help you on your way each of your phones has been outfitted with a small piece of the dark heart chipped off by Digger. It will allow you to capture and tame the creatures of Jumanji and use them to help you defeat your enemies. Simply take their picture with your phone and…"

Suddenly a giant mosquito flew through a nearby window. Everyone screamed as it dive bombed them. Bethany's phone came up almost on instinct and snapped its picture. The thing buzzed but to everyone's shock it was sucked into the phone like they had been sucked into the game.

Everyone stared. Fridge slapped her shoulder. "That was amazing man!"

Bethany smiled. "Guys, I don't need no stupid gems. At this game I am going to be a goddess!" Suddenly something appeared in the door. As one they all turned and pointed their phones at it. Only a familiar face appeared. They almost took a picture, but froze. "Alex?"

He stepped in. "Yeah, it's me."

"But… you're you. What happened?"

"Well as to that… hey you can come in now."

Suddenly the doorway was almost blocked. The familiar face of Dr. Bravestone peeked in. He looked at them nervously, biting his lip. He walked inside using tiny steps and bumping his head on the doorframe, cracking it. "Owie! Daddyyyyy!"

Alex reached up and patted her head. "It's okay baby. Don't worry. I'm pretty sure head bumps aren't one of your weaknesses." Everyone stared. "Everyone say hello to Bethany."

"Me?"

"No, my daughter."

"Your daughter!?" They all said.

"You let your daughter play this game," Martha said.

"No! I… she was playing Candy Crush on my phone when Spencer sent us the email." Bravestone held up her dad's cell.

"Oh my god," Spencer said. "I am so sorry."

Alex frowned. "You should be. I ought to kick your ass." He looked up at the eight foot tall mountain of a man. Spencer tried not to smirk.

"Hey if you're you, does that mean I could be the airplane guy instead? Where's the reset button?" He began punching buttons. There was the sound of drums. "Uh oh…" To everyone's shock he vanished, leaving behind a pile of clothes.  
"What happened?" asked.

"Someone get me out of here Mouse's voice came from the clothes. Surprised she reached over and pulled the shirt aside, revealing a brightly colored parrot. She jumped back as it rolled to its feet and flapped its wings. "What the… did I get even smaller?"

Alex said, "Oh no. I've heard about this. In Jumanji when you offend the spirits, they tend to turn people into animals."

Bethany said, "Well you did want to fly…"

"Don't patronize me woman!" The bird squawked. "I'm a freaking Technicolor chicken!" He flapped his wings. Suddenly his phone, now a cell-phone-watch on one of his legs, beeped. He bent forward and read the screen. "The laws of Jumanji state that a choice has been made a choice forever. Fools of a feather flock together… ph that's just straight up bull—"

"Hey," Alex said, covering his daughter's ears.

Karen looked wobbly. "Spencer, I am about to faint. How do we fix all of this?"

"We get the jewels and call out 'Jumanji'," Fridge said irritably. "You know assuming we don't die first."

Spencer said, "Since we each have a map this time… and we all know the town, maybe we should split up.

"Split up?"

"He's right, it makes sense," Alex said. "We'll get the gems that much quicker and we are on a time limit. If we don't get all three by tomorrow night the world is doomed. I spent twenty years in this lousy jungle. I don't want to be raising my kids in it."

"Well then let's get going," Bethany said. "It looks like we should break up into three groups. Spencer you and Martha go after the sunstone, since you almost got it last time by yourself. Jeffrey you, Karen, and I will go after this new ruby. Bravestone… I mean Bethany, Alex, and Mouse, uh bird… Fridge you head off after the green one. Alex knows the most about that one and he's the most experienced at the game, so he can tell Spencer's mom what to do."

"Works for me," Spencer said. "Though usually we end up having to work together, so if anyone gets down to their third life, come back here like a save point and we can compare notes."

Standing by the street Bethany said, "This time I'm going to be extra careful so my guy doesn't get eaten by a hippo or something in the first ten minutes." Suddenly the manhole cover behind her burst open and an albino crocodile burst out, snatching her in its jaws and dragging her down into the sewers.

"Aiiiiieeee!" Everyone screamed.

There was a chime and another Jack Black look alike fell from the sky. Bethany quickly edged away from the street. "Starting right now."

000

Due to time constraints the author is omitting the center of this book. It would require multiple battles, catching and using various Jumanji beasts both from the movies and animated series in a Pokemon Go! type fashion, to defeat various puzzles and enemies including Switchblade, Nigel's evil twin brother Francis, and an evil Jumanji shaman. Also an evil gorilla who throws barrels at them. near the end Spencer's mom succumbs to the power of the gems and briefly becomes a goddess and has to be defeated/convinced to give up the power. I could easily write all of that, but frankly it would be the length of a full book and since I'm not being paid I have other books to write. Feel free to look them up on Amazon under Clayton Overstreet including my newest ones Slasher School Days and Cosplay of the Gods. However feel free to write fics based on this one if you feel the need to write out the adventures these guys would have. In the meantime I will now take you straight to the end of the story.)

JUMANI!

000

Everyone reappeared in Spencer's basement. Including Jeffrey who said, "Wow, I mean driving like crazy and not getting pulled over was great, but I'm glad to be black again."

Fridge fist bumped him. "Preaching to the quire buddy."

Bethany looked down at herself. "Maybe I should get a boob job."

"They're way more trouble than they're worth," Martha said. "Right Spencer?"

Spencer pretended not to hear. "What? Sorry I wasn't listening." Suddenly his phone rang. "Hello? Alex! You and Bethany got home okay? Good. We'll check in with you later. Spend some time with your family. Happy holidays." He hung up. "That kid thinks her dad is awesome."

"She was pretty cool herself," Martha said. She looked at Karen. "You alright?"

"I'll live," she looked at her son and smiled. "You kids alright?"

"I'm just glad to have opposable thumbs again," Fridge said.

Bethany sighed. "It was nice to get to use by selfie skills for good."

"How did you use them for evil?" Jeffrey asked. She smiled and did not answer. "Well provided I won't get transformed into something else."

"You should be fine, the game was taken out and… uh oh." Spencer checked his phone.

They all stared. Fridge said, "Spencer, tell me you didn't release Jumanji on the Internet."

"Um, I really wish I could," he said. "I think I just found their homepage…"

Bethany frowned. "Does that mean we have to keep an eye out for missing kids or mysterious jungles for the rest of our lives so we can swoop in and save everyone?"

Spencer closed his phone with a snap. "Not today. I don't care what happens I need a break."

"Agreed," they all said.

Karen said, "I just want to sit back and relax."

"All I've got is some video games," Spencer said.

"No!" Everyone else said.

From off by the boiler Jeffrey pulled out a box, "Hey there's an old board game back here. You guys could play that? Seems like a nice relaxing way to spend a day after what we went through."

"You could join us," Karen said.

"I should really fix this boiler," he hemmed.

"Nonsense, you've been through just as much as the rest of us. At least play for an hour or two before you get back to work."

"I suppose I could take a break… since the last two days never happened and all."

Fridge whispered to Spencer. "I think your mom likes the repairman."

"Dude, shut up," Spencer said, elbowing him in the gut.

Bethany said, "I could kill some time playing a board game." Martha nodded and Fridge shrugged. "Come on Jeff, let's do it." He finally nodded and they all trudged upstairs. "Should we invite Alex and Bethany?"

Spencer said, "I think he wants to spend some time with his family. I mean his wife was eaten by piranhas in their bathtub. She might not remember, but they do."

They made their way up to the living room and set out the board. Fridge said, "I don't' see any instructions. What's this game called?"

Karen picked up the box. "Uh, I think we just push that button there. It says here the game's called _Zathura_. Looks like some old space game. It must have been down in our basement for decades."

"As long as it doesn't involve monkeys," Martha said.

Fridge reached over and pushed the button.

To Be Continued?

Author's Note

This is how I see the next Jumanji movie going. More or less. I really couldn't spend the time to do it justice, but I think if you're reading fan fiction you are the type to get the gist. Right? Tell me what you think by reviewing this story.


End file.
